


Need A Little Help There, Dear?

by Eccentric_Reader



Series: Bellamione One-Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But whatever, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot, decorations, except it doesn't take place on christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Reader/pseuds/Eccentric_Reader
Summary: Bellatrix attempts to untangle Christmas lights.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: Bellamione One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149503
Kudos: 80





	Need A Little Help There, Dear?

**Author's Note:**

> Cute, short, pure holiday fluff between our two favorite gays

“Need a little help there, dear?”

Hermione could practically feel the heat from Bella’s blush of mortification from her place all the way across the room, and stifled a laugh when her wife turned around all the way to look at her.

“It’s not funny!”

“Sure. Do I even want to know what happened?”

Bellatrix gave her her best scowl, which would’ve been intimidating if not for the fact that she was so tangled up in Christmas lights that she couldn’t move her hands away from her chest. 

“I was trying to get these blasted lights on the tree, but  _ someone _ forgot to untangle them and  _ someone’s _ cat decided to get in my way!”

Ah. That would explain the orange cat hairs stuck in the lights with Bella. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Crookshanks sneak out the front door, probably planning on coming back once Bella was well out of her trap and had forgiven him.

Although, while Hermione didn’t doubt the cat’s involvement, she suspected that Bella was exaggerating his role. After all, this wouldn’t be the first time Bella managed to mess up decorations (last year’s tinsel disaster immediately came to mind), and probably wouldn’t be the last.

Rolling her eyes, she decided she would help her out, as funny as Bella’s current predicament was. It wouldn’t do for her wife to be tangled up all day with the amount of work they still had to do to prepare for the holidays.

But first, she found herself snapping a picture, which caused Bella to scrunch up her face at her and melodramatically declare that she was facing a betrayal of the highest order.

Memories like these must be preserved, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! (or still Christmas Eve for some people) Hope y'all are having a good holiday, don't forget to stay safe out there!


End file.
